Doubt
by UNCLE SAM THE MAN
Summary: Shi Long is summoned to the side of the dying Emperor Kang Zi, who has a very surprising confession for her. Takes place during the episode "Journey to the East" of season one of "Paws of Destiny." Rated T for death and angst. (One-Shot)


**HELLO EVERYONE! UNCLE SAM AGAIN! After taking a long enough break from Kung Fu Panda, I have decided to return to the fandom with stories and one shots, mainly centered around Paws of Destiny! And so, to start off my new endeavor, I bring you a little bitter-sweet one-shot centered around Shi Long and Emperor Kang Zi from the first episode of the Second part of the First Season of Paws of Destiny! So, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

Shi Long was feeling quite pleased with herself. Thanks to the poison that she had slipped into the Emperor's tea earlier that week, the ruler of China was on his death bed. Soon, Shi Long would finally have all she ever wanted. But there was still going to be another obstacle, which was the ever bumbling Princess Xiao, the Emperor's biological daughter, whom Shi Long believed had stolen the title of future Empress from under her just by being born.

In retrospect, the Emperor and his wife had tried for years to have a child of their own. When each attempt failed, they finally decided to adopt, which was how they found Shi Long. But, a few years later, Xiao was born, which her parents had called a miracle. Before long all of their attention was focused on Xiao, leaving Shi Long feeling neglected and unloved. At times, Shi long would take walks in the empty catacombs beneath the Imperial Palace as a means of escape from her lonely life. And it was there that she met a new friend, or rather a shadow that was revealed as the infamous White Bone Demon.

And it was at that moment the two seemed to form an inseparable bond. As years went by, the Demon began to instruct Shi Long on how she could become Empress. And when she had learned that Shi long was to become the Emperor's head advisor, she instructed Shi Long to poison the Emperor. Once that was done, all Shi Long had to do was convince Xiao to abdicate the thrown. While she was hesitant to kill the man who had adopted her, Shi Long did so when reminded of the neglected life she had lived since her "little sister" was born. Now, with the slow acting poison finally taking it's toll, it was only a matter of time.

"Mistress Long." Shi long was pulled from her thoughts as her most loyal minion, General Fang, approached her in the large courtyard in front of the palace. Shi Long paused in caressing the metal orb with red markings in her hand to glare at the chow chow guard.

"What is it, General Fang?" Shi Long answered in an aggravated hiss. Knowing better than to waste the malicious komodo dragon's time, General Fang stood to attention as he delivered his message.

"The Emperor wishes to speak with you." Shi Long, after a moment of contemplative thought, responded.

"Very Well," she said as she strolled past the clearly nervous chow chow. Upon entering the palace, Shi Long made her way to the Emperor's quarters, wondering what he wanted to speak to her about. Thinking it was something trivial that pertained to her advisory duties, Shi long scoffed at the very likelihood of that being the reason. Arriving at the doors that led to the dying Emperor, Shi Long nodded to the chow chow guards to let her in. Upon entering the room, Shi Long could see that she and the very ill looking Kang Zi were the only occupants. Shi Long actually froze when the old lynx weakly turned his head toward her. But what confused Shi long was that he gave her a tired smile.

"You summoned me, Your Highness?" Shi Long inquired, shaking off her confusion. Kang Zi nodded before weakly gesturing to Shi Long over to his bedside.

"Come sit with me, my dear," Kang Zi requested rather hoarsely. In fact, he sounded even worse than he did earlier that morning, as Shi Long noticed. After a moment's hesitation, Shi Long complied. After crossing the rather large floor to Kang Zi's bedside, Shi Long stood up straight, hands behind her back as she waited for the dying Emperor to speak. Instead she received quite a surprise when Kang Zi patted the space beside him, inviting Shi long to sit. With some reluctance, Shi Long finally accepted the invitation, sitting on the edge of the bed while still facing the door from which she had entered. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Shi long finally spoke.

"Is there something you require of me, Your Highness?" Kang Zi smiled lovingly at his adopted daughter before speaking.

"Yes, my child," he answered sweetly, which was enough to peak Shi long's curiosity as she turned her head to look at him. "Shi Long," he continued weakly, "you and I both know that I am not long for this life Which is why I want to tell you something I should have told you long ago." Shi Long's full attention was now of the aging lynx, now very curious as to what he had to say. However, what was said truly shocked her.

"I am sorry." Shi Long looked wide eyed at Kang Zi, completely flabbergasted that the Emperor of China had apologized to her. She was soon pulled from her state of mind as Kang Zi continued to speak. "These past few days I have had time to reflect of my life, tried to find any regrets. In the end I only found one." Now Shi Long was really interested,

"And what is that?" she asked in almost a whisper. Taking a breath to regain some strength, Kang Zi answered.

"That I did not treat my daughter as a father should have. Oh, my dear Shi Long, all of these years your mother and I spent tending to Xiao, I failed to remember that you were our daughter as well. I had thought that by making you my advisor, I would have been able to make up for my transgressions. But now I realize that I was wrong." With as much strength as he could, Kang Z reached over, taking Shi Longs hands into his, holding them firmly for what he knew would probably be the last time. Shi Long herself soon found that she had tears forming in her eyes. In that moment, she began to form doubt and regret in her actions, wondering if her intentions were really worth it. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as Kang Zi continued to speak.

"But I was wrong," he rasped out, "nothing I could give or say to you now could ever undo what has been done. But I want you to know, my dear, that I love you so much, and that I am so very proud of you. I can only hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me." At this point Shi Long found she couldn't control her tears. Before she knew what she was doing, she had buried her face into Kang Zi's chest, sobbing as he weakly wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could.

"I forgive you," Shi Long sobbed, "but please don't leave me." Kang Zi smiled, pleased that he was able to mend his relationship with his daughter before he passed. Placing a gentle kiss on her scaly head, Kang Zi whispered a response to her plea.

"I shall always be with you, my child." Kang Zi's sentence was soon interrupted by a massive coughing fit. Standing quickly to her feet, Shi long rushed to a nearby table to pour water from a wooden picture into a small cup. In the distance she could hear the coughing begin to die down. Once the cup was full, Shi long quickly returned to her father's bedside, only to find a heartbreaking sight. Her father, laying motionless, his eyes closed as his chest appeared still. Kang Zi, the Emperor of all China, was dead. Shi long prepared herself to fall to her knees and sob once more. But before she could do so, a raspy whisper resonated from the orb she had concealed in her robes.

"Do not weep, child," the voice said, "for this is the beginning of something wonderful. Everything we have worked for will soon come into play." Shi Long, after hearing these words, straightened her posture and, after wiping away of few stray tears, hummed in agreement.

"Yes," she whispered, a steely resolve filling her eyes and voice, "there is no turning back now." After a moment, Shi Long called for the guards standing at attention outside the room. As the guards entered the room, Shi Long did her best to finish composing herself before speaking.

"Get General Fang and the Princess," Shi Long ordered in a steady, but somewhat shaky voice, "tell them it's happened." Nodding solemnly, the two guards left the chambers, leaving Shi Long alone with Kang Zi's body. Looking down at the still form of Kang Zi, Shi Long's eyes softened as she leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye..." after a brief moment of contemplative thought, Shi Long decided to address Kang Zi as something she had, in ways, always seen him as.

"...Father."

* * *

**And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Also, if you haven't already, take a look at my other Paws of Destiny story _A Heart as Pure as Jade_, which features the pairing of Jade Tusk and Huifang! So, until next time, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


End file.
